The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device used to sense an analog input signal from a sensor, an electronic device including the semiconductor device and the sensor, and a sensing method for sensing the analog input signal.
Sensing of the environment is periodically performed using a sensor and a semiconductor device. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-260291) describes an electronic circuit including a temperature sensor, an RF chip (semiconductor device), and a processor chip, in which a signal from the temperature sensor is transmitted as a radio signal.